FIB (vehicle)
The Declasse FIB is a law enforcement vehicle, making its debut appearance in Grand Theft Auto V, and its multiplayer. It is a modified version of the Granger. Design The FIB Granger is heavily influenced by GM trucks/SUVs. The Granger strongly resembles the eleventh generation Chevrolet Suburban. It also has a hint of GMC Yukon XL Denali styling, and the front fascia looks similar to a Sierra pickup. The FIB Granger is a variant on the in-game Declasse Granger modified for FIB/NOOSE use. It always comes with a full black paintjob and LED flashing red/blue lights on the front and rear windshields. Using save editor programs and the Creator, it is possible to add a custom paintjob. Performance The FIB Granger, along with the Sheriff SUV and Park Ranger, is easily the best performing SUV in the game. It improves on the civilian vehicle in every way, with good acceleration (about on par with the Interceptor), and stiff suspension which prevents it from rolling over in high speed turns. It also has a high top speed, great offroad performance, and decent brakes, but it is all at the cost of being difficult to obtain. The FIB Granger is much more challenging to obtain than other police vehicles. Overview Gallery FBI Granger (Front)-GTAV.jpg|An FIB Granger giving chase to a GTA Online character riding a Bati 801. FIB people.jpg|FIB agents standing beside the SUV in Grand Senora Desert. FIB Granger-1.png|FIB Granger, notice 4 NOOSE Officers on the sides, and no sirens or lights on. Locations GTA V and Online * When reaching a wanted level of 4 stars, FIB Grangers will begin to appear. It only appears in the city of Los Santos or within the city limits. * Two Grangers can be found parked next to the satellites in Grand Senora Desert with FIB agents and scientists at around 10:00 - 11:00 in the morning. It can be obtained with no heat at all but FIB agents nearby will open fire on the player most of the time once they try to hijack it. Although, sometimes, two FIB Buffalos will take the place of the FIB Grangers, or sometimes there will be one of each. It can also be found here in Grand Theft Auto Online. Mission Appearances Grand Theft Auto V *Carbine Rifles *Hotel Assassination *Three's a Company *The Paleto Score Grand Theft Auto Online *Hack and Dash *Rooftop Rumble Trivia *The FIB Granger is most likely the successor to the FBI Rancher found in the 3D Universe and GTA: Chinatown Wars. *Even though the vehicle is owned by the FIB, NOOSE officers use these cars. It is probably more of a tactical car than a undercover SUV, as in real life, SWAT operatives use undercover vehicles in order to avoid being identified. *During the mission Carbine Rifles, the FIB Granger has bullet-proof tires. * Like the Sheriff SUV, when they spawn, they don't chase the player as frequent as the LSPD, instead they will try to ram the player off the road. * Any NOOSE officer that falls from the side of the vehicle will hardly ever get back to it, he will usually stand up and shoot the player while the Granger maintains his pursuit. * The FIB Granger can be colored any color in the Creator. The same can be done with the FIB Buffalo * In the next-gen GTA V first-person trailer, an FIB Granger is turning a corner during a chase on a Felon GT. ** Strangely, the lights and sirens are turned off, and it drives normally, the NOOSE Officers on the side don't even attempt to shoot the player. Also, carries 4 officers on the sides, instead of 2. Probably made to make the situation easier, as the police don't crash into the player either. *The siren was altered for the PS4/XB1 version, where it now sounds like a 90's police siren. The same siren is also used on the FIB Buffalo. Navigation }} Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Emergency vehicles Category:SUVs Category:Vehicles manufactured by Declasse Category:FIB Category:Law Enforcement Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online